Often a company stores important information in various data sources. For example, a human resources department may store information about employees in a human resources data source wherein the information is arranged or organized according to a human resources specific information structure or hierarchy and a finance department may store information about employees, clients, suppliers, etc., in a finance department data source wherein the information is arranged or organized according to a finance department information structure or hierarchy. In this example, some common information may exist in both data sources. Thus, a need for synchronizing the information arises.
A synchronizing process typically implements rules and/or specifications to adequately harmonize information in various data sources. Further, such a process may rely on an engine capable of executing software and a storage capable of storing the information, as appropriate. In general, a synchronizing process replicates information from various data sources in a central storage, wherein the replicated information has some degree of integrity. To achieve this task, information from the various data sources are either pushed or pulled into the synchronizing process. In addition, information may be pulled or pushed out of such a central storage to various data sources. Maintaining efficiency and information integrity in such an environment can become a daunting task. Various exemplary methods, devices and/or systems described below are directed to meeting this task.